44th Air Division
The 44th Air Division, (Bombardment) was established on 16 April 1948, when it was at Brooks Field (later, Brooks Air Force Base, Brooks City-Base), Texas, under the 14th Air Force, then transferred to the 12th Air Force on 1 July 1948. History World War II Prior to this assignment the unit started as the 44th Bombardment Wing. It's subordinate units attacked enemy airfields in France, Belgium, and the Netherlands between December 1943 and February 1944. Beginning in March 1944, they bombed rail road and highway bridges, oil tanks, and missile sites in preparation for the invasion of Normandy. Its subordinate units supported the Allied offensive at Caen, France, and the breakthrough at Saint-Lô, France, in July 1944. Between October and December 1944, they bombed bridges, road junctions, and ordnance depots in support of the assault on the Siegfried Line. On 16 December 1944, during a period of poor flying weather, the Germans launched a major offensive, known as the Battle of the Bulge, in the Ardennes Forest. When the weather cleared, 44th wing units bombed supply points, communication centres, bridges, marshalling yards, roads, and oil storage tanks. Post WWII The 44th activated in the Air Force Reserve from 26 June 1947 – 27 June 1949. Lineage The 44th was originally established as 44th Bombardment Wing (Heavy) on 15 February 1943 and activated on 1 March 1943. It was redesignated the 99th Combat Bombardment Wing (Medium) on 2 November 1943 then the 99th Combat Bombardment Wing (Medium) on 13 August 1944, then the 99th Bombardment Wing( Medium) on 16 June 1945, and then inactivated on 4 October 1945. Two years later, it was redesignated 44 Bombardment Wing (Very Heavy) on 27 May 1947, then activated in the Air Force Reserve on 26 June 1947. Finally, the unit was redesignated as the 44th Air Division (Bombardment, on 16 April 1948, with the last inactivated on 27 June 1949. Service streamers This unit earned the following organizational service streamers: * World War II: European African Middle Eastern (EAME) Theater. Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 March 1943; * Eighth Air Force, c.28 July 1943; * VIII Air Support Command, c.28 September 1943; * IX Bomber Command (later, 9 Bombardment Division Medium, 9th Air Division), c. November 1943–16 September 1945; * Army Service Forces, 17 September 1945 – 4 October 1945. * Tenth Air Force, 26 June 1947; * Fourteenth Air Force, 1 July 1948; * Twelfth Air Force, 12 January 1949 – 27 June 1949. Components ;Groups * 312th Bombardment Group: 30 July 1947 – 27 June 1949. * 322d Bombardment Group: 17 November 1943 – 8 June 1945. * 344th Bombardment Group: c.28 February 1944–c.30 April 1945. * 386th Bombardment Group: c.30 November 1943–c.30 August 1945. * 391st Bombardment Group: 15 February 1944 – 3 June 1945. * 394th Bombardment Group: c.22 January 1945 – 30 November 1945. * 401st Bombardment Group: 17 October 1947 – 27 June 1949. * 447th Bombardment Group: 12 August 1947 – 27 June 1949. Stations * Salt Lake City Army Air Base, Utah, 1 March 1943; * Biggs Field, Texas, 14 May 1943 – 4 July 1943; * Aldermaston, England, 28 July 1943; * Great Dunmow, England, 12 November 1943; * Beaumont, France, 25 September 1944; * Tienen, Belgium, 27 April 1945; * Namur, Belgium, 1 July 1945–c.8 August 1945; * Camp Myles Standish, Massachusetts, 3 October 1945 – 4 October 1945. (for inactivation) * Brooks Field (later, Brooks Air Force Base, Brooks City-Base), Texas, 26 June 1947 – 27 June 1949. Aircraft / Missiles / Space vehicles * B-26 Marauder, 1943–1945; * A-26 Invader, 1944–1945. * B-29 Superfortress, 1948–1949. Commanders * Unknown, 1 March 1943 – 11 November 1943; * Brigadier General Herbert B. Thatcher, 12 November 1943; * Colonel Reginald F. C. Vance, 7 November 1944; * Major Charles F. Salter, 1 July 1945; * Lieutenant Colonel William W. Brier, 13 July 1945; * Brigadier General Richard C. Sanders, 12 August 1945–c.4 October 1945. * Unknown, 26 June 1947 – 27 June 1949. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References External links * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 44th Air Division Air 0044